headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Australia
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Kangaroos | appearances = | poi = Australian Outback; Melbourne; New South Wales; South Australia | 1st = }} Australia is a country in the southern hemisphere comprising the continental mainland (the world's smallest), the island of Tasmania, and numerous smaller islands in the Indian and Pacific Oceans. Australia has had little influence in the American horror market, though there are several independent films that have been filmed and/or produced in Australia. One of the more noteworthy movies that has come out of Australia is the 2005 psycho-thriller Wolf Creek which details the fate of three backpackers and their encounter with a bloodthirsty murderer named Mick Taylor in the Australian outback. The film is loosely based on actual events, drawing inspiration from renowned serial murderer Ivan Milat, who captured, tortured and killed seven people in the southern highlands of Australia between 1992 and 1993. Herald Sun; "Wolf Creek 2 was inspired by the evil actions of serial killer Ivan Milat and remorseless murderer Bradley John Murdoch"; February 18th, 2014. Anderson, Paul. Mick Taylor continued to claim the Outback as his territory for many years. In the 2013 sequel, Wolf Creek 2, he vented his anti-Australian rage against two German backpackers, and then engaged in a high speed chase with a British motorist named Paul Hammersmith across a desolate highway - a chase that resulted in the gruesome deaths of many kangaroos. No kidding. A lesser known film, The Howling III: The Marsupials, explored the idea of marsupial werewolves who were descended from the now extinct Tasmanian tiger. Two professors named Harry Beckmeyer and Professor Sharp became caught up in the intrigue of a military plot to exterminate the werewolf populace of Australia. Along his journey, Harry met and fell in love with a Russian werewolf named Olga Gorki. After a skirmish with local law enforcement and an encounter with a marsupial werewolf named Jerboa, Harry and Olga elected to remain in the bush where they had a child named Gracie. Points of Interest ; Melbourne: Melbourne is the capital and most populous city in the Australian state of Victoria, and the second most populous city in Australia. Melbourne rates highly in education, entertainment, health care, research and development, tourism and sport. The production company, Emu Creek Pictures, is headquartered out of Melbourne. ; New South Wales: New South Wales is Australia's most populous state, located in the south-east of the country, north of Victoria, south of Queensland and east of South Australia. It was founded in 1788 and originally comprised much of the Australian mainland, as well as Tasmania, Lord Howe Island and Norfolk Island. ; Outback: The Australian Outback, or just Outback, is a desert region in Australia, occupying the interior section of the country. It is characterized by its remote, arid deserts. Mining makes up the central economic activity of this reason. The majority of the Outback's population consist of Aboriginal communities. The 2005 slasher film Wolf Creek and its 2013 sequel, Wolf Creek 2 take place in the Outback. However, the scenes from the film were actually shot in South Australia. ; South Australia: South Australia is a state located in the country of Australia and occupies the southern mid region of the country. Its capital city is Adelaide. It is bordered to the west by Western Australia, to the north by the Northern Territory, to the north-east by Queensland, to the east by New South Wales, to the south-east by Victoria, and to the south by the Great Australian Bight and the Indian Ocean. Though most of its European descendant population resides in Adelaide, the remainder of the state is occupied by Aboriginal people and of course, kangaroos. The state is characterized by its arid, desert terrain. The 2013 film Wolf Creek 2 was shot on-location in South Australia, though most of the film itself actually takes place in the Outback. ; Sydney: Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania. Located on Australia's east coast, the metropolis surrounds the world's largest natural harbor, and sprawls towards the Blue Mountains to the west. Residents of Sydney are known as "Sydneysiders". Sydney is the second official seat and second official residence of the Governor-General of Australia, the Prime Minister of Australia and the Cabinet of Australia. Films that take place in * 13 Gantry Row * Howling III: The Marsupials * Little Monsters * Patrick * Undead * Wolf Creek * Wolf Creek 2 Characters from * Bahloo * Donny Martin * Goolah * Harry Beckmeyer * Jerboa * Kendi * Professor Sharp * Thylo * Yara People who were born in * Abe Forsythe * Anthony Phelan * Ashley Wood * Ben Templesmith * Bryan Brown * Chase * Costas Mandylor * George Miliotis * Harry Hains * Jim Sharman * John Noble * Julian McMahon * Leigh Whannell * Les Foxcroft * Linda Marlowe * Melissa George * Michael Caton * Nicky Whelan * Peter Sykes * Phillip Noyce * Phoebe Tonkin * Rick Springfield * Robert Bruning * Rose Byrne * Russell Mulcahy * Ryan Kwanten * Simon Baker * Syd Conabere * Tony Morphett People who passed away in * Guy V. Thayer, Jr. * Les Foxcroft * Syd Conabere References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Australia